


Leaf vs. Dawn

by Witchan



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: Leaf and Dawn both love the same trainer, a female, but only one can have her. Who will win? Rated PG-13 for Some Language and Violence.





	Leaf vs. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally uploaded here almost four years ago. But unlike the original work, this one is re-written. Oh, and this fic reflects an NSFW pic I've paid before.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Celestic Town. Small town, small population, small places, but Leaf didn't care about appearances of towns and cities. Who was Leaf? Well, she was young, short, a Kanto native, brown-haired, and a trainer, but why did she come here? What made her come to Sinnoh in the first place? Trainers. She wanted to battle all trainers and see if they could beat her or not. She had defeated plenty before her arrival in this unforgettable town, including the ones in Johto and Hoenn.

She hadn't visited Unova and Kalos yet, however.

Leaf suddenly stopped, but what made her? A tall blonde. But who was that tall blonde? Cynthia. Her name was Cynthia, a former Champion of Sinnoh. Cynthia was standing on her grandmother's porch. "Wow... She's beautiful..." Leaf thought, smiling. She didn't blink either, but who could blame her? No one. To 75% of Sinnoh's population, Cynthia looked like a gorgeous masterpiece, even lawfully wedded husbands and wives and people with boyfriends or girlfriends found her attractive, but Leaf never had a special someone. She was single.

Cynthia looked the other way before seeing Leaf, then Leaf turned around, blushing. "Oh no, she saw me!" Leaf thought again, walking away.

But moments later, she stopped. "No! I can't walk away like that! I gotta ask her out on a date! Um... I mean a battle! Yeah, a battle! No... not like that... A battle... then a date! Sounds great!" Leaf thought again.

Now, Leaf went straight to Cynthia. Then, she stopped, looking nervous. "H-Hi..." Leaf stammered.

"Hi there," Cynthia responded. "Why the nervous face?" Cynthia asked out of curiousity.

"N-Nervous!? W-What are you t-talking a-about!?" Leaf asked.

"Your stuttering, too," Cynthia stated the obvious. "Is something wrong? If you don't want to tell me, it's okay."

"I... um... want to challenge you to a... um... six on six battle! That's all!" Leaf replied, but that wasn't all of it.

"That's it?" Cynthia asked.

Leaf rubbed the back of her neck, blushing, feeling embarrassed. "Yeah. I'm sorry," Leaf apologized.

"No need for an apology, young trainer," Cynthia said. "What's your name?"

"Leaf! Yeah, it's Leaf... I know it's corny... Kanto natives don't have bright names..." Leaf replied.

Cynthia came closer to Leaf. She touched Leaf's shoulder, and Leaf blushed once again. "Don't feel ashamed. A name is a name. I'm Cynthia, by the way," Cynthia said.

"Nice to meet you, Cynthia!" Leaf said. "So, um... what do you do for a living? What are your hobbies? "

"I'm a mythologist. I spend so much time researching and exploring various sites associated with legendary Pokemon, learning about their history and whatnot," Cynthia replied.

"Cool!" Leaf said.

"I'm a former champion as well," Cynthia replied.

"You used to be a champion!? Wow, that's awesome!" Leaf said. "Who beat you?"

"Sorry, I forgot her name. It slipped out of my mind," Cynthia replied.

"Oh, it's okay!" Leaf said.

"Mind if you share your personal life to me, Leaf?" Cynthia asked.

"I battle trainers all over Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh! I've heard that Unova and Kalos have trainers as well. I'm planning on going to Unova in the next few weeks, then Kalos and Alola," Leaf replied.

"Impressive, I must say," Cynthia complimented.

"Why, thank you! I appreciate the compliment!" Leaf said. "So, um... are you ready of our battle?"

"Of course, Leaf, but be careful. I have a savage team," Cynthia said.

"Savage or not, I'll still win! You'll see!" Leaf said, being confident.

"Then prove it! Show me what you're made of!" Cynthia said.

The girls positioned themselves to battle, glaring at one another, pulling a pokeball out of their pockets. Cynthia and Leaf then released their Pokemon, Spiritomb and Charizard, respectively. Cynthia demanded "Sucker Punch" to Spiritomb, and Leaf yelled "Fire Blast" to Charizard. Sucker Punch would enable the user to attack first as long as the target was ready to attack. Spiritomb's Sucker Punch dealt decent damage against the flame Pokemon, but Charizard's Fire Blast delivered a lot to her. One more Fire Blast would ensure a knockout, but no! The Forbidden Pokemon's second Sucker Punch knocked Charizard out! But how? A critical hit. Critical hits weren't rare, but not common.

"Oh, jeez! I know it's early, but still!" Leaf moaned.

Leaf's next Pokemon was Blastoise. Spiritomb's third Sucker Punch failed to hit Blastoise hard because of Blastoise's good defense. Like Charizard's Fire Blast, Hydro Pump was powerful, which was enough to defeat Spiritomb.

"Man, it's about time! Sucker Punch is so annoying, it's not funny!" Leaf said

Cynthia chuckled. "Never underestimate my Pokemon's strength, Leaf," Cynthia said.

Now, it was Cynthia's Milotic's turn to shine. Milotic used Hidden Power (Electric), but Blastoise used his Hidden Power (Grass) against her as well. In the next turn, the girls shouted Hidden Power again. This time, Blastoise fainted.

"Oh yeah!? Let's see if your Milotic is capable of beating Raichu!" Leaf shouted.

After releasing her speedy Raichu, Leaf said, "Thunderbolt!", and Cynthia yelled "Hydro Pump, and don't miss it!", but Raichu's Thunderbolt successfully knocked Milotic out. Leaf laughed.

"I don't see anything funny about that, Leaf," Cynthia said, folding her arms.

"Your opinion, Cynthia. Your opinion," Leaf said.

Glaceon, the second slowest Pokemon in Cynthia's group, but one of the strongest, was next. A Focus Blast from Raichu missed, but Glaceon's Blizzard didn't, despite its 70% accuracy; Focus Blast shared the same accuracy, too.

"Wow... Go for it again, Raichu!" Leaf said.

"Finish that Raichu with Ice Shard, Glaceon!" Cynthia commanded.

Ice Shard blanked Raichu for good. Ice Shard was different from Sucker Punch; it had less damage, but the description was dissimilar, always damaging opponents. Getting angerier, Leaf aggressively threw another pokeball on the ground, and her wild Primeape came out of it. Primeape's powerful Close Combat blacked Glaceon out, but his defenses lowered to one stage.

"Garchomp, now!" Cynthia screamed, releasing Garchomp, arguably her best one.

Garchomp. Fast and strong like hell. Could Leaf's Primeape handle her? Apparently, no, because Garchomp's Earthquake was strong enough to take him down, with or without a defense drop. With two Pokemon remaining, Leaf was in trouble, but no way in hell she would refuse to forfeit like a coward.

"LET'S DO THIS, VENUSAUR!" Leaf shouted, entering Venusaur in battle. "Obviously, you're slower than Garchomp and you'll attack her after she attacks you, Vensaur, so go for Giga Drain!"

"Giga Drain? How terrifying. Smash Venusaur hard with Outrage, Garchomp!" Cynthia said.

Sadly for Cynthia, Venusaur was still hanging on, after Outrage failed to knock him out in one hit. Then, Venusaur restored his health with Giga Drain. Again, Outrage didn't get the job done, but Giga Drain did. Now, it was two on two instead of three on two.

"Critical hits for the win, baby, yeah!" Leaf said.

"Lucky you, but this is where it ends! Go get 'em, Togekiss!" Cynthia said.

Togekiss and Venusaur shared the same speed, making this stand-off very unpredictable. Venausaur attacked first with Sludge Bomb, dealing super effective damage against Togekiss. But because of Togekiss' high special defense stat, he survived the poisonous move. Then, Togekiss used Air Slash to hopefully gain huge advantage against Venusaur, but it missed. This time, Togekiss went faster, scoring a knock out on the Seed Pokemon.

"Two against one... Damn it..." Leaf cursed.

Her final Pokemon was Pidget, one of the weakest on offense, but one of the fastest. Pidgeot's Return ended Togekiss' durability, then she said, "Alright, Pidgeot! Listen, you'll face Cynthia's remaining Pokemon. No matter who it is, I want you hit it VERY hard, understand?"

The Pidgeot nodded.

"Good!" Leaf siad.

"Leaf. Pidgeot. Meet Lucario!" Cynthia then released Lucario. Lucario was powerful and a little fast, but slower than Pidgeot. "End this battle with a Close Combat, Lucario!"

"Use Brave Bird, Pidgeot! You can do this!" Leaf demanded.

Pidgeot did! Another critical hit from Leaf's Pokemon saved her again. Cynthia acted classy, clapping, watching Leaf celebrate with Pidgeot.

"Congrats, Leaf! You're the better trainer!" Cynthia showed more class.

After the celebration, and Cynthia's clapping, the girls put their Pokemon back inside their pokeballs, then Cynthia said, "Good luck through the rest of your journey, Leaf."

"Thanks!" Leaf said. "But um... Why don't you... go with me? I hope you don't mind..."

"You mean a date? I'll accept," Cynthia said.

"REALLY!? I mean, um... That's good! I mean, look at you! You're a prepossessing woman, the sexiest one alive! Look at your clothes and shoes. They look so good on you. And that long, blonde hair! God, I love it, too!" Leaf said.

Cynthia blushed, touching her cheek, smiling widely. "Oh, Leaf. You've described me with such beautiful words," Cynthia said.

Leaf stepped closer as Cynthia leveled down a little. "Yes?" Leaf asked.

"You're cute," Cynthia admitted.

"I am!? That's so sweet of you, Cynthia..." Leaf said.

It looked like Cynthia and Leaf were going to kiss, until...

"Cynthia!" a blue-haired distracted Cynthia and Leaf, walking towards them, frowning. Then, she glared at Leaf. "What the hell are you trying to do to my woman, bitch!?" she asked.

"Your woman!?" Leaf yelled in shock. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Leaf, this is Dawn, the champion," Cynthia finally remembered Dawn's name. "And no, Dawn, we're not together. You haven't asked me out yet. Leaf did."

"Leaf? Her name's Leaf!? What kind of name is that!? Look, Cynthia. Forget about her and hang out with me," Dawn said.

"Why would Cynthia hang out with a pathetic looking girl like yourself? You're wasting your time here," Leaf yelled.

"Says you, and it's obvious you're not a Sinnoh native," Dawn yelled back. "Where the hell are you from anyway?"

"Kanto. Now, get lost!" Leaf said.

"Not if I make you, tramp!" Dawn said.

Cynthia quickly reacted, touching Dawn and Leaf's chests, preventing a fight. "Girls, girls! Please calm down!" Cynthia begged.

"Calm down!? No! I won't calm down until that ignorant Kanto whore piss off!" Dawn said.

"Dawn, look. You're cute, too, but Leaf asked me out first. Some other time, okay?" Cynthia said.

"Some other time? SOME OTHER TIME!? NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I won't leave you alone until you dump the bitch!" Dawn acted like a spoiled little girl, craving for attention.

"You're really pissing me off, Dawn! Do the world a favor and kill yourself!" Leaf really meant it.

"I know how to settle this! You and me, mud wrestling in Celestic Town, tomorrow! Stipulation, last girl standing! If one of us can't get up after ten seconds, the other becomes Cynthia's girlfriend!" Dawn suggested.

"Deal!" Leaf accepted.

"I don't think that's a good idea, girls. Someone could end up dead," Cynthia was never a fan of risky things.

"I don't care, Cynthia! I want you really bad! Man, why didn't I ask you out on a date years ago? I'm such a dumbass!" That was the biggest mistake Dawn made in her life. At least Leaf didn't have to wait years later, although Leaf and Cynthia had met each other today.

"I'm not surprised," Leaf folded her arms as Cynthia let go of Dawn.

"Shut it, Leaf. You had better prepare yourself because I'm going to give you one ass-beating, and after you lose, you'll watch Cynthia and me make out, while you cry!" Dawn said.

"We'll see about that!" Leaf said.

After Dawn left, Leaf looked at Cynthia. " I'm so sorry I had to accept Dawn's challenge, Cynthia. I just want to shut her big mouth," Leaf apologized.

"No need to apologize, Leaf. Good luck in your match," Cynthia said.

Leaf smiled. "Thanks, Cynthia," Leaf said.

The next day. 30% of Sinnoh's population arrived in Celestic Town to see the mud wrestling match they heard from Dawn. Some Gym Leaders Leaf fought and haven't fought were here as well, but not the rest. The small pool of mud, courtesy of Dawn's friends, Lucas and Barry, was lying inches from Celestic's small shrine. Neither Dawn or Leaf was favored by the crowd.

Standing next to the pool, Dawn and Leaf gave each other evil looks. They were half-naked and so was Cynthia. Speaking of Cynthia, she was sitting on the shrine with one leg crossed.

"You're going down, bitch!" Dawn said.

"You won't beat me, bitch!" Leaf cursed back.

The match finally began as Dawn and Leaf stepped in the pool. Dawn made the first assault, tackling Leaf. She tried to throw a punch, but Leaf countered it. Leaf punched her forehead. Leaf failed to go for another one as Dawn attacked her with a headbutt. More headbutts occurred from Dawn, causing Leaf's forehead to bleed. Leaf tried to fight back, but Dawn was too fast.

After the eighth headbutt, Dawn got up, and the crowd started counting. Cynthia looked very concerned. Obviously, she wanted Leaf to win, but Leaf couldn't get up. But wait! She did, at the count of nine! Dawn was shocked. She couldn't believe what she just saw.

"Yes!" Cynthia thought.

"Not fair!" Dawn whined as Leaf smirked.

"Try harder, bitch," Leaf taunted.

Leaf quickly grabbed Dawn's hair before punching her chest, yelling and cursing at her. Dawn struggled to retaliate. After that was done, Leaf gave Dawn a sick uppercut, sending Dawn towards the edge of the pool. Then, the crowd counted to ten. Dawn survived at six. Leaf tried to grab her for a german suplex, but Dawn countered as she swiftly moved behind Leaf. Then, she grabbed Leaf before occuring a german suplex of her own.

"Again!" said the crowd.

She did. She attempted a third german suplex, but Leaf commenced a backflip, freeing herself. Very athletic move from Leaf, yes. Anyway, Leaf retaliated with a leg drop on Dawn's throat. That wasn't enough. She put Dawn in a dangerous postition where she could execute a wicked move known as a piledriver. She did it, and the crowd erupted like crazy.

"Alright, Leaf!" Cynthia cheered.

"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine... T-"

Dawn surprisingly survived Leaf's piledriver at nine point five seconds as collective gasps from Cynthia and Leaf occurred. Amazing, huh? Now, the fight recommenced as Dawn threw some punches against Leaf's stomach. Leaf fought back, but it was short lived as Dawn targeted her neck. More damage against Leaf happened as Dawn executed a roundhouse kick on the head, knocking Leaf out.

Dawn pounded her chest like a maniac, while the crowed counted to ten. Cynthia crossed her fingers, hoping that Leaf could wake up from her unconsciousness. At seven, Leaf opened her eyes, then at nine and a half, she barely got up, shocking Dawn to the extreme.

"YES!" Cynthia said with joy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" Dawn screamed.

Did Dawn forget that anything could happen? Probably. She thought that roundhouse kick was enough, but she was dead wrong. The fight resumed as Dawn shoved Leaf before punching her bleeding forehead. Leaf noticed Cynthia's worried expression, then she glared at Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn!" Leaf screamed through her lungs.

Leaf performed a wicked headbutt on Dawn's forehead, making it bleed, standing on her feet, using chop attacks against Dawn's throat with her hand, doing it again and again and again as the crowd chanted her name, including Cynthia, sacrificing so much energy to defeat Dawn, the blue-haired psycho. Now, she punished her with repeated kicks on the legs. Dawn screamed in agony. You shouldn't blame Leaf for doing this. She refused to lose her crush in a dangerous match like this, especially to Dawn. Dawn looked like she didn't have enough heart to fight back. Oh well.

Leaf used a different move, a high jump kick to the chin, sending Dawn to an unconscious state. That should do it, yes? Did Leaf win? Did she? Yes, she did! After the count of ten from the crowd, Cynthia joined Leaf and the blacked out Dawn in the pool of mud, hugging Leaf very tight. The crowd continued to chant Leaf's name.

"You did it, Leaf, you did it! Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Cynthia said.

"I did good, didn't I?"

"Of course you did, Leaf!"

After embracing, Leaf and Cynthia kissed. Poor Dawn couldn't move a muscle.

Four months later. Cynthia and Leaf arrived in Kalos to start a whole new adventure of exploring sites with Legendary Pokemon and battling trainers. They had engaged in a romantic relationship, after Leaf had defeated Dawn. They hadn't seen Dawn since Leaf gave her a good ass-beating.

The End


End file.
